One Piece Wiki:Featured Article Polls
As discussed in this page since we didn't want to completely want to delete the page, we thought that we should continue updating it. So, we thought of beginning nominations of three days before a month end because the nominations will last only three days. Then begin the poll on the first day of the next month that will last for a week. We will start with February, though we are starting it later than planned. Rules *All rules are subject to change. *You must be 13 in order to vote. *One nomination per user. *Sign your nomination. *Try to nominate relevant characters. *No buying votes *No buying nominations *No threats *No insulting other people's nominations *No user page or non mainspace articles permitted *Don't talk about THE RULES. ..and that's really it. February 2013 - Part 1 Nominations The nominations for this period ended February 6, 2013 at 23:47 UTC. # Monet 23:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # Caesar Clown 23:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # Brownbeard 23:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) #Gaimon #Donquixote Pirates 00:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Kaido #Chopper SeaTerror (talk) 00:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Kin'emon 01:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Voting This poll is now closed. We will feature Monet The poll ended on February 14, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. Monet # 04:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 04:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 07:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 22:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Caesar Clown # 04:02, February 7, 2013 (UTC) # 04:08, February 7, 2013 (UTC) #. 06:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Brownbeard # 07:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) interesting character Gaimon # Donquixote Pirates # 04:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) The obvious choice..... Kaido Tony Tony Chopper # 04:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) How the hell was this never featured before? # 04:05, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I know right. # 22:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Chopper!! :D Kin'emon # 22:45, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I know Chopper will probally win, but Kin'emon desrrves this too! # Discussion Discuss February 2013 matters here. 00:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Not being allowed to vote for your own nomination is retarded. SeaTerror (talk) 00:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) 1 vote per person.. therefore everybody would just vote for their own nomination. 01:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) We have our opinion. Why would we want to change our opinion by voting on someone else? Then we'd rather just not vote at all, which would be worse. Better to just let us vote for ourselves. Not really up for discussion honestly. When you nominate something, you have to vote for other things. 01:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Of course it is up for discussion. You can't just arbitrary make up rules. SeaTerror (talk) 04:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Start a forum. 04:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) February 2013 - Part 2 Nominations The nominations for this period has ended on February 17, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. #Usopp # Nico Robin 04:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) #Caesar Clown 05:58, February 14, 2013 (UTC) #Vergo #Chopper SeaTerror (talk) 06:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Voting This poll will decide which article will to be featured. The poll for this period will end on March 5, 2013 at 4:00 UTC. THE POLL HAS NOW ENDED. NICO ROBIN WILL BE FEATURED. Usopp # # # Nico Robin # 04:02, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # 04:09, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just feature all of the Straw Hats' articles automatically? It seems like such a no-brainer to have them all featured. # 12:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # Caesar Clown # 04:34, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # 16:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) # Vergo # # # Chopper # # # Discussion March 2013 - Part 1 Nominations This poll will decide which articles to be nominated for the voting poll, it is opened March 1, 2013 at 00:00 (UTC) and closed March 8, 2013 at 00:00 (UTC). To nominate an article, you must have been here for at least 3 months and have at least 300 edits. Only the top five articles will be included in the voting and you can only nominate one time. #Tony Tony Chopper #Caesar Clown Caribou 16:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The subject of a long-running cover story should probably be featured. #Usopp SeaTerror (talk) 17:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) #Caesar Clown 02:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) # Voting This poll will decide which article to be featured, it is opened March 8, 2013 at 01:00 (UTC) and closed March 15, 2013 at 00:00 (UTC). To vote, you must have been here for at least 3 months and have at least 300 edits. You can only vote once and you can not vote on your own nomination. Tony Tony Chopper # 00:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # # Caribou # 08:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) # 00:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # 01:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 06:30, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # (I'd rather vote on the main characters of the manga but there's a tie.) Usopp # # # Caesar Clown # 01:22, March 8, 2013 (UTC) GIVE CLOWN AND HIS FACES SOME LOVE, DAMMIT! # 06:28, March 8, 2013 (UTC) # 00:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # 00:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) # Voting - Tiebreaker This tiebreaker poll will decide which article to be featured, it is opened March 15, 2013 at 15:00 (UTC) and closed March 22, 2013 at 15:00 (UTC). To vote, you must have been here for at least 3 months and have at least 300 edits. You can only vote once and you can not vote on your own nomination. Caribou # # 13:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) # Caesar Clown # 14:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) # 12:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Should we have a part 2 in march? If we start the nominations now, we'll have to make sure we tell the person who nominates whoever wins the February poll that they change their vote, since the two will be occurring at the same time. (If that's even a problem) 16:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. The february part 2 poll was supposed to be started much sooner but it seems everyone forgot it was there, so it's running a little late. Can someone update me on how we choose the featured articles? Do we have to vote every week or what? Isn't it better to display them randomly each day? We will still add new ones though, but they will appear randomly, it's far easier that way. A featured article is featured permanently, therefore we vote on it. Category:Open Polls We should have held off until the vote was over. Not that it matters in this case though. SeaTerror (talk) 17:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC)